


A walk in the woods

by BeautifulDarkMoon



Series: Kat and Hop [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dom Jim "Chief" Hopper, Eleven | Jane Hopper Needs A Hug, F/M, Female Character of Color, Implied Sexual Content, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Soft Jim "Chief" Hopper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulDarkMoon/pseuds/BeautifulDarkMoon
Summary: Kat and Hop recover from their Halloween night of candy gourging and sex by taking a romantic hike.Part 1 of NovemberPart 3 of Kat and Hop
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Series: Kat and Hop [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995385
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a line😊

Kat woke up in the cabin bed , face still glittery from her costume, to the sight of Hopper staring at her seductively laying next to her. " I was waiting for you to wake up babe, you look so cute when you sleep, even with the drool" said Hopper. Kat sat up a bit and stretched, " haha, thanks, I feel like I got hit by a truck, all that candy, and I think my pussy is still flooding from last night's pounding. Hopper cupped her breast and started to kiss her neck" can that beautiful pussy take another pounding?" Asked Hopper as he started to move lower on her body. " Jim...no fair..." Kat breathed as Hopper put his mouth on her still leaking pussy. It only took a few minutes for Kat to cum in Jim's mouth, then she made that cute mad face Jim always laughs at." Jim we cannot spend the rest of the morning having sex, we are gonna get rugburn". Jim wiped his beard, " I gotta respectfully disagree babe I think that's a pretty fun road to rugburn" Jim snarkily replied. " I'm serious smart ass, you have to go into work at 1pm, we have a few hours, let's take a nature hike" said kat now jumping out of bed naked. " And we are keeping it platonic" smiled kat. Jim got out of bed now and looked at kat lovingly " ok we can do that, I will get dressed and then we can go." Hopper said. Hopper got uniformed up and kat put on a orange velma style sweater that complimented her dark brown skin,and jeans she left over his house, kat came to the kitchen to meet up with Hopper and she saw him packing a picnic basket to take with on the walk. " What is that?" Chuckled kat , " it's a treat for the walk, it's a surprise" Hopper smiled. "Ok let's go.." kat bounced out the door, Hopper behind her locking the door. They walked and walked for a while talking until Hopper noticed something about Kat's sweater and stopped her, "oh my god babe your boobs are fighting your sweater, your nipples!" Kat looked down, shocked " your supposed to be behaving Hop!" Kat glared. "God babe I cannot help it if your nipples love me so much they wanna say hello" Hopper smiled. Hopper reached into the picnic basket and pulled out a carmel apple, " this is for you babe, I made it myself when you were sleeping" ," Jim you are so sweet!" Kat exclaimed and Jim held it up to her full beautiful lips, and Jim watched as she took a slow bite, and started to chew " enjoy that sweetness babe...now I wanna see you swallow" Hopper said firmly ,Kat looked up at him with big brown eyes and swallowed, her arousal reignited by Jim's dominant language, sweet sugary drool dripping down the side of her mouth. Hopper's mouth went agape as he saw that and brought his leather gloves hand up to wipe it off her. Kat captured his leather gloved finger and started to suck on it. " I don't wanna behave anymore babe" Hopper said deeply, " neither do I .." said kat and Hopper came in for a kiss, tasting the sweet from the apple on her tongue, they were both moaning, Hopper guided kat back until they were against a tree, both breathing heavy and still kissing, he quicky pulled his leather gloves with his teeth and he started to undo her jeans and slide his hand in her panties, as soon as his finger reached her swollen clit his walkie talkie went off. " Chief come in!" Callaghan said. " Shit!" Cursed Hopper backing away, kat was all aflame and wanting.... " This better be good dipshit" Hopper yelled into his walkie talkie. " It's your daughter chief, she's at Max's and she just got her period, she was freaking out" Callaghan said. Hopper's lust turned to shock, " I will be right there" said Hopper, " hop, that's amazing! Im so happy for El!" Kat was elated. " Will you come with me babe? I don't know how to talk to her about this" worry in Hopper's voice," of course now let's go!'' kat started to run forwards the truck. They soon arrived at Max's house and ran in. Max's mom explained to Hopper that El saw the blood and got hysterical thinking something was wrong and locked herself in the bathroom and would talk to no one. Kat made her way to the bathroom and knocked " El, honey it's Kat, I'm here if you wanna let me in and talk" kat said kindly. The door opened with El still sitting on the bathroom floor. " It was alot of blood" said El quietly. " I know that happens.. I was 12 when it happened to me, and I got it at school, but my teacher was amazing and she helped me out, then my mom taught me about pads and how to care for myself during this time, this is a time of insight and womanhood." Explained kat while patting El on the back, "I'm here whenever you have questions or need help, but let's get out of here and get you some tea ok honey" said kat helping lift her up off the floor. Kat and El came out of the bathroom and El gave Hopper a hug, Hopper looked up from the hug and mouthed "thank you" to Kat, kat smiled back to say "your welcome". " Hop, can me and Max stay at Kat's house while your at work tonight? We can talk girl talk?" Asked El, " sure it's ok with me, kat?" Hopper looked over at kat, " of course silly it's ok with me, we will have a girl's night, no boys allowed" she chuckled . Hopper drove kat, El and Max back to her apartment and Hopper gave El another hug and told her he would pick her up tomorrow. Hopper came over to kat and cupped her cheek and gave her a romantic kiss, Max and El giggling in back. " I will see you tomorrow babe, I love you, thank you" " I love you too Jim," kat said hazy from the kiss. Hopper got back in his truck and drove off and the girls went on with their fun night, it wasn't exactly where kat saw her night going but it was still a great time.


End file.
